Fifth generation (5G) technology faces the human information society after 2020. The predictable features of 5G technology, such as high data rate, low latency, mass devices connection and low power consumption, will play a very important role in the future society, even though the related technologies are not finalized. As the key component of 5G terminal device, 5G terminal antenna will play an active and important role in promoting the development of the new generation mobile communication system and 5G mobile terminals.
Different from the omnidirectional radiation pattern of 4G mobile terminals, 5G mobile terminals need an antenna array that operates at millimeter wave band to realize beam forming function, but the antenna array at mobile terminals is different from the one of the base station. In base station, several 5G base station antenna demos have been demonstrated due to the less restrictions on antenna size and the support of the relatively mature phased array technology. But in mobile terminals, the coexistence of the 5G antenna and the existing 2G/3G/4G/GPS/WIFI/BT antennas is quite challenging due to the narrow antenna space and complicated metal environment of mobile terminals.